Tea for Two
by DaSwampRat'sCherie
Summary: Remy has been away and Rogue's nearly going insane, but when he comes back he tells her he can't stay.


hello all, I'm back again. SCHOOL IS OUT! so hopefully I'll update a lot more frequently, but we'll see. Don't expect multi-chapter stories for a while for I don't like to post them unless I at least see a possible ending. which I don't.

Just a little story I've had up my sleeve for a while :D

* * *

Rogue was in her bed unable to sleep yet again. She turned to face her alarm clock. The luminous numbers blinked "2:07". Groaning, she gave up on sleep as usual and went down to the kitchen.

Remy had left four monthes ago (4 months, 1 week and 3 days, but who's counting?). But as much as Rogue told herself she was just feeling awful because it was-strange-without his presence, she knew deep down that wasn't true. She-She-... Dammit, she _missed _him! ...She missed him...

Rogue sniffled as a tear trickled down her cheek and landed on the floor in a tiny puddle. Grabbing a mug, she turned on the hot water deciding she needed tea.

She didn't know _why_ she missed him... Why should she? He infuriated her! With his constant innuendo, his cocky smiles, his arrogant mannerisms as if he expected her to fall down and worship at his feet. But, sadly, the truth was _she missed him_.

Reaching up, she tried to get down a box of tea, but found she wasn't quiete tall enough. Remy always helped her get them...Not feeling ambitious enough to get a chair, she grabbed a long cooking spoon and knocked down a few.

Rogue bent down to pick them up and see what her choices were. She let out a sob when she saw "Constant comment Orange Spice". That was his favorite, Remy meaning. He used to hold her as they'd sip on cold nights.

Peeking inside, she saw there were two tea bags. Just before he left, she'd promised him to save two so they could share it when he came back. Wiping her tears, she took a tea bag from one of the other boxes.

Of course, she ignored the fact she didn't magically grow a few inches so she could reach, but that didn't deter her from trying.

"Need help wit' dat, chere?'' Rogue froze. That sounded like-but it couldn't be... She slowly turned and saw Remy standing in the doorway. She wanted to believe it was actually him, but she'd had this hallucination too many times.

"R-Remy?" She cautioned.

"Oui, It's me, Anna." He whispered to her softly.

Blinking back tears, she warily made her way towards him. She put her hand on his chest and felt his steady heart beat, which accelerated at her touch. Then, choking back a sob, Rogue threw herslef into his arms. He hugged her tightly stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Sssh," He murmured as she cried into his chest. "I'm here wit' ya'.

She pulled away slightly to look at him. "H-How long're ya' stayin'?"

"I have to leave at 8 for my flight." He told her quietly.

"Wh-What? N-No! No, No ya' can't go! Please,ya' have ta stay! Please...Ya'-Y'a gotta'..." She trailed off feebly.

"Aw, Anna, ya' know I want t'. But I can't... Let's just enjoy each other while we can, eh?"

She nodded sniffling and pressing herself against him.

"Ah missed ya' so much." She whispered.

"I know, chere. Like ya' wouldn' believe." He sighed kissing the top of her head.

"Here, I got us some more tea." Once the two had their mugs of the hot beverage, and all the boxes were taken care of, he said:

"C'mon, An' I'll show ya' what I got ya'." Remy led her into the Rec. Room and pulled her next to him on the couch.

"I gotcha' two things."

"Oh, Ah didn't-"

"I didn't want ya' t'. Now close your eyes and hold out your hands." Remy told her softly.

Rogue did as he asked. She felt him place something furry in her hands.

"'Kay, chere, ya' can open now."

"Oh, Remy..." She whispered looking at it adoringly. It was a stuffed a wolf, the one she'd admired in the mall all those months ago.

"I remembered how much ya' liked it, an'-an' I figured since I couldn't be here dat-''

She cut him off by hugging him tightly. "Ya' don't have to go, Remy," escaped her lips.

"Oh, Anna, I do, chere. Dieu, I wish I didn't have t'.'' Remy murmured in her hair.

"D-Does he have a name?" Rogue finally asked pulling away slightly.

"Oui. Remy Jr." He replied, a grin tugging at the corneres of his mouth.

She playfully hit him muttering "Idiot", but they were both smiling broadly. In fact, there smiles would put the Cheshire Cat to shame had they been mischievous.

"I got one more t'ing for ya', petite." He pulled out a jewelery box.

Her first thought was he was proposing, but it was far too big for a ring. She glanced at him questioningly before taking it and slowly opening it. Inside, there were two necklaces; one with a dainty, petite feminine chain, the other with a bulky masculine chain. She let out a small gasp when she saw the pendents.

They were two halves, that could be clasped together to make a heart. Alone, they looked almost like tear drops.

"Oh, Remy..." She repeated stroking it with a revered awe.

"Shh," He whispered, gently taking her necklace then tenderly putting it around her neck, never shifting his gaze from her eyes.

"Two halves make a whole." He said in a low voice. "Wear it."

"Always." She immediately responded, the tears returning once again.

"Remy, Ah miss ya' already. Ah can't go through that again."

"Aw, Anna, I know. I love you." He told her.

"Always?" She sniffled.

"Always." Remy confirmed.

The two stayed up the rest of the night together, talking, but never about anything too serious. Neither wanted to admit the fact that he would be leaving a few hours.

* * *

Much too quick for either's liking, it was 7:50 and they were standing in the main hall by the front door.

"You don't have to go." Rogue told him once again.

''I do Anna, really I do." Remy trailed off stroking her cheek.

"Th-Then take me with you. Ah-Ah could help beat up the bad guys, or-or- do the dishes and laundry for ya', or-or-or just keep ya' company..." She protested desperately, her voice cracking.

"'S'too dangerous for ya'. I'd die knowin' somethin happened t' ya' and it was my fault."

"Dammit, Remy, Ah'm damn near invulnerable and you're worried about me gettin' hurt?"

"Chere-"

"Ah ain't finished yet!" She interrupted. ''Ah'd rather die _with_ you or-or be permanently impaired than be away from you. That's killin' me more than anything physical ever could..." A single tear trailed down her cheek.

"I promise I'll be back chere." He whispered, wiping her cheek with his thumb.

"But what if something happens to _you_. Ya' said it was dangerous." She pleaded.

"Anna, please, don't make dis harder dan it already is..."

"Don't go. Stay with me, please."

Remy hugged her. "I wish I could, petite.''

They remained like that for several minutes, before he slowly pulled back.

"I gotta' go, chere."

"When will ya' be back?'' She managed to sniffle through her tears when he opened the door.

"One month, I promise."

"To the minute?"

"T' da minute." He smiled at her sadly then made his way down the front steps. Just as he was about to mount his bike, she called,

"Remy? It's 8:02."

He smiled at her one last time before slipping on his helmet and driving off.

* * *

One month later: (not to the minute)

I t was the day (well, technically morning) Remy was going to return. Rogue certainly couldn't sleep and had been sitting by the front window since 2:30 AM. It was now 5:30

6:00.

6:30. Why the hell was time going so slow?

7:00. Okay, calm down just over an hour.

7:30. He'll be here soon, just stay cool. Like a cucumber. Remy liked cucumbers... _Likes. _He _likes_ cucumbers.

7:45. Rogue glanced at the clock becoming more and more anxious. Remy'll be here any minute.

7:50. Don't get too excited. Still 12 more minutes.

7:55. Whew. Deep breaths.

_8:00_. Almost there. The hand ticked unbearably slowly.

8:01. She held her breath ready to hear his bike zooming down the driveway any second.

_8:02!_ And-!... still nothing. Well, he's got until the full minute is up.

8:03. No sign of him. Maybe the clock was fast. Yeah, that was it. But Rogue remained unconvinced. She knew he wasn't coming as her heart sank further and further.

8:05.

8:15.

8:30.

Around 9:00, Some of the others began to appear. They'd purposefully waited to give Rogue, and Remy if he showed, some space.

Jean, seeing Rogue,went up to her. "I'm sure Remy'll be here soon. But why don't you come get some breakfast?"

"No, he'll be here any minute. Ah can't go now." Rogue shook her head.

"I'm sure he will, but I haven't seen you eat, or sleep for that matter, in days."

"No, Ah have to stay." The southerner remained firm.

Various others tried to get Rogue to move or eat, bringing food for her or offering to keep watch and get her the second Remy came; but she adamantly refused, even for Logan.

She didn't finally fall asleep until well passed mid-night. Around 3:00, Rogue was awoken by a familiar noise, but it took her brain several moments to process. She blinked, then realization hit.

Jumping up, she ran outside and saw Remy's motorcycle off in the distance speeding towards her. After what seemed like hours yet mere seconds at the same time, he was in front of her and dismounting his bike.

The second his helmet was off, she threw herself at him, sobbing into his arms. He quickly hugged her back giving her her quick kisses and trailing his hot lips down her neck. Yes, _kisses_. You read that correctly, mon ami.

She'd forgotten the fact that he should be unconcious by now in a heap at her feet. Hell, she didn't even know her own name. Well, until he whispered "Anna" whilst softly placing his lips on hers. He continued murmuring under his breath as the kiss grew more and more heated untill she finally pulled back enough to say.

"Oh, Remy, Ah missed ya' so much, please don't leave me again."

"I don't plan on it chere," He whispered.

"Ya'-Ya' mean-... you're stayin'?"

"Oui." He replied, stroking her face, his eyes burning passionately. He leaned down to resume their former activities when all the sudden she exclaimed,

"Ohmigawd! Remy! Wh-What happened?"

She was, of course, refferring to the numerous cuts and bruises adorning his face. He had none of his usual suaveness. His hair was longer and disshevelled, his eyes had ginormous bags under them; even his stubble looked sloppy instead of sexy.

"S'nothin'," He mumbled going back down, but she took a step back.

"No, what happened? Are ya' hurt anywhere else?"

"'M fine, chere."

"No, no you're not. You're comin' to the infirmary right now and lettin' me patch ya' up."

"Aww, chere, I just got back." He pouted, sounding not unlike a little kid.

"'Xactly. Then we can just get it done and over with." Rogue replied, placing her hand on her cocked hip and giving him her infamous stubborn glare clearly stating "I am _not_ backing down." He sighed before finally conceding.

* * *

They entered the infirmary. Rogue stood in front of the cot then turned facing him, crossing her arms and staring at him pointedly. He sighed muttering in French, but finally hopped up obediently.

"Thank you." Walking over, she took off one glove and was about to remove the other when she suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately growing concerned.

"What just happened up there?"

"Whaddya mean?" Remy asked.

"You touched me!"

"Oui." He stated calmly.

"But that-You can't-Ah can't-... THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN!" She yelled.

"Hey, relax, petite. S'all Remy. I had a lotta time t' think while I was away from you. My power deals wit' kinetic energy, right?"

"Riiight..." She confirmed slowly.

"Your power deals wit' direct skin-to-skin contact, right?"

"Right."

"So it's simple."

"Ah have no Idea where the hell you're goin' with this."

"'M gettin' t' dat. I figured, why can't I create a small kinetic shield between us?''

She stared at him then at her hand and back again. Then, hesitantly taking steps to close the gap between him, she reached out her palm and placed it on his cheek. In response, he placed his own on top of hers, pressing it closer to his face. Then took her other hand, which was still gloved, and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

"S-So, we're not touching? Technically?"

"Technically, no. but I ain't complainin', are you?"

"You had no idea if this would actually work until tonight, right?"

"Right." He told her mimicking her earlier responses.

"And you kissed me anyway, right?"

"Right."

Rogue stared at him a moment before she began wacking his chest.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, STUPID CAJUN! AH COULDA' KILLED YA' ON YOUR FIRS' NIGHT BACK! HOW DO YA' THINK AH WOULDA' REACTED THEN?"

"Worse dan dis I s'pose." He answered, fighting a grin, quite amused.

"WHAT IF IT DIDN'T WORK AND AH PUT YA' IN A COMA THE FIRS' TIME AH SEE YA' AFTER A MONTH OF WAITING! THEN AH'D HAVE TO WAIT WEEKS FOR YOUR SORRY CAJUN ASS TO WAKE UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WOULDA DONE TO ME?''

"Look, chere, 'm sorry. But it worked, alright? We're both okay. Now I thought ya' brought me down here t' fix my injuries and here ya' are addin' t' dem." Now he was grinning like the stupid idiot he was.

Rogue took a deep breath. "Fine." She muttered before putting on rubber gloves and cleaning and bandaging the worst of his face.

"Now, is there anything else ya' need fixed up?"

"No, chere." He told her, and anyone else would have believed him.

But Rogue wasn't "anyone else".

***"Don't you dare lie to me." ***

"Who, me? Wouldn' dream of it, chere."

"Remy." She warned.

"S'nothin', chere. Jus' got in a minor-... skirmish."

"Oh, a 'skirmish', eh? Don't make me find out the hard way.

He sighed, reluctantly lifting his shirt.

"Ohmigawd, what happened?'' She asked seeing a large bandage across his lower left abdomen.

"Remy, er, mighta' gotten hit wit' a bullet." He mumbled under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

''Ya' were _shot_?" She exclaimed increduously.

"Well,... yes. but it's a light wound an' already taken care of. I don't have t' change da bandage til tomorrow evenin'."

"Oh, Remy, what've ya' been doin?" She asked quietly.

"S'nothin' compared t' what 've been goin' through wit'out you, ma cheri."

"Gettin' all sappy on me ain't gonna' let ya' off the hook. You're gonna tell me where the hell ya've been and why Ah've been going nearly insane if it takes all night."

"Alright, chere." Once again he sounded like a child obediently doing what his mother told him to do. "Why doncha' make some of our special tea den we'll go on da couch an' talk."

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the two were curled up together on the couch, quietly sipping their steaming tea.

Remy stared at her necklace, trying to decide wear to begin before she finally had to start him off with:

"Well, Ah know ya' went to Lousianna to deal with guild business so ya' might as well tell me what that "business" is."

"Alright. Well, da two Guilds, Assassins and T'ieves have been feudin' for centuries. Recently, it just got worse. Some pretty nasty accusations got thrown around. Well, da head of da Assassins, Marius Bordeaux, and da head of da T'ieves, mon pere, Jean-Luc, came up wit' a way t' keep da peace. If me an' his daughter, Belladonna got married, in theory dere'd be union between da two guilds.

Obviously, I didn't wanna' marry her, but what could I do? I've been down dere tryin' t' convince dem otherwise, but t' no avail... Finally, a month before da weddin', I was given permission t' take care of some t'ings up North. Dat's when I came t' see ya'. T' make a long story short, me an' Belle were standin' before da alter.

At first, she wasn't all dat keen on marryin' me, but I dunno', I guess she fell in love wit' me da way I could never fall in love wit' her 'cause by den, she couldn't wait t' marry me... Before I had a chance t' get out a marryin' her, her brother, Julian, burst in. He didn't approve of da marriage at all. Let's just say, T'ings got real ugly, real fast. In da end, I got shot and I killed him. Dere was nothin' I could do but high tail it outta dere."

''This all happened yesterday?" Rogue asked softly, her voice laced with horrified awe.

"Two days ago. I really t'ought I'd make it in time. But dey made sure I didn't get on a plane. At first, I was sentenced t' death, but Jean-Luc convinced 'em t' just dishonorably exile me. I'm not even s'posed t' enter da state of Lousianna..."

"Oh, Remy. Ah'm so sorry. An' Ah thought Ah had it bad up here..."

"Shh, it's all over, an' I won't be leavin' again. I promise."

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Do ya' wanna just sleep? Ya' gotta be tired."

"I love ya' so much, Anna." He whispered, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position, and kissing her cheek.

"I love ya' too, Rems..." She murmured back.

Both fell asleep within minutes, content to be with each other.

* * *

***was a reference to the Sandra Bullock's infamous phrase in the Blind Side. I say it all the time, but as you may know, my class lives under a rock and (1) has never seen nor heard of the movie and (2) has never seen nor heard of the almighty goddess Sandra Bullock. -_- I'm surrounded by idiots (Lion King.) Aaaany waaaay...

There you have it folks. I know it's out of sequence with how it really happened, and the details are probably sketchy, but it's called FAN-FICTION for a reason so don't none of you get your panties (or boxers. or briefs. or perhaps boxer-briefs. maybe thongs, though I don't know how) in a wad.

I happen to be drinking this tea right now, and with all the spices it has, I immediately thought of Remy. If you're wondering why I'm drinking hot tea in the beginning of June, it is because it is rainy and I have a cold.

Yeah, that's right. A friggin' cold during the first full week off of no school. A joyous start to my summer vacation is made complete by a cold.

-_- Oh well, perhaps a nice lovely bunch of reviews might improve my health. *ahem* ya' know, bring a smile to my face and as soon as I finish hacking up a lung I'll feel better and be restored to my usual physical condition. *cough, cough*


End file.
